A Turn Of Events
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: There’s a war raging in Europe and Minerva McGonagall is working undercover. As if that wasn’t enough, she finds herself torn between two men and fighting for her life in a world where things aren’t always as they appear.
1. An Unexpected Visitor

**~~*~~A Turn of Events~~*~~**

**Summary:** There's a war raging in Europe and Minerva McGonagall is working undercover. As if that wasn't enough, she finds herself torn between two men and fighting for her life in a world where things aren't always as they appear.

**Disclaimer:** The entire world of Harry Potter belongs solely to JKR. We are just having fun!

**A/N:** This story was originally posted to the Infinite-Incantatem website under the pen name Ang. It has been reworked and split into chapters. This is one of our more fanciful stories with a few unsupported theories although we try to keep it as canon as possible. In addition, the order referred to in the story is not the Order of the Phoenix but rather what we imagine to be its' predecessor.

**~An Unexpected Visitor~**

Minerva threw her cloak onto the tattered bed and with a sigh collapsed into the nearest chair. It had been a long day and she still had to make dinner and go through some important reconnaissance photos and notes before going to bed. Since it wasn't going to get done by itself, she hauled herself up and headed to the stove. Minerva took the lid off of the large pot and took a deep breath. Her spaghetti sauce was one of the best around if she did say so herself and it had the delightful aspect of being inexpensive. She was glad she had the foresight of starting it last night. Now all she had to do was boil some pasta and grill some of the fresh bread she had picked up with a little garlic sauce of her own invention. She was expecting a guest tonight and had made plenty to go around. 

The Order had not told her who would be bunking with her. She knew only that it was someone important and they needed to stay hidden for a while. Glancing at the muggle clock, she decided to do some work while dinner was heating. Just as she was settling in, there was a knock at the entrance. Creeping to look out the peephole, she saw that the person was holding a necklace with a moving dragon charm in front of them. She opened the door and stepped back. A tall figure in a dark cloak stepped inside. Minerva became a little nervous at the intimidating presence and fetched the quill off of her pile of papers.

"Please come inside and take a seat. I wasn't sure when you would arrive. I was about to sit down to dinner if you are hungry." The large figure pulled their hood down and Minerva's eyes went wide with astonishment. With a giant smile on her face, she hugged the man who had been revealed. "Professor Dumbledore, I certainly wasn't expecting you tonight. What a pleasant surprise. It has been a long time since we have talked."

Returning her hug and giving her one of his twinkling smiles, he returned the sentiment. "Well, hello to you as well Minerva. I almost didn't recognize my favorite student. Please call me Albus. If I remember correctly you graduated quite a few years ago." Placing his cloak on a hook near the door he turned to face his former student once more. "It smells wonderful in here and I would love some dinner."

Minerva could tell Albus was weary and putting down her quill, they shared a quiet meal, as they were both engrossed in Order business. When they were finished, Minerva started washing the dishes and stored the leftovers in the icebox.

Albus smiled to himself as he watched Minerva out of the corner of his eye. He knew she was destined to be a great witch but she had done so much in such a short period of time that even he was surprised. He had followed her career as an auror and they had corresponded by owl a couple of times a year. Then she had joined the Order and he had lost track of her until recently. Now here she was living as a muggle and spying on the activities of Grindelwald's troops. 

Minerva was muttering a bit about the soapy water she had her hands immersed in and Albus couldn't help but smile. She couldn't use magic because it would be detected and she may lose her cover. Only the Order headquarters and specially set-up outposts spread throughout Europe had enough power to combat the detection spells. He supposed her wand had been transfigured into the quill she had secured in her pocket. How very typical of Minerva. 

His chuckle made Minerva turn around and give him a piercing stare. "What do you find so amusing, Albus?" It was strange for her to be calling her old professor by his first name but she wasn't going to argue with him on the point.

"I was just thinking how typical it is of you to have transfigured your wand into a quill."

"Well, it is light so I can carry it wherever I go, it doesn't draw suspicious looks and it is very useful with all the work I have to do." At her pronouncement, Albus couldn't contain his laughter any longer.

"Minerva dear, I am sorry. You are right, of course; it is an excellent choice. It is just the item I would have picked for you. Please, do not be offended."

Since he looked so sincere and she was a bit uncomfortable in this new situation, she graced him with a small smile before finishing her work for the night. She offered him a cup of tea and sat opposite from him at the table. Albus was the first to break the silence.

"How long have you been doing reconnaissance for the Order? I'd like to know what happened to you since the last owl we exchanged."

Minerva's eyes took on a far away look as she thought about all that had happened. She decided it was best if she skimmed over most of it. He wouldn't want to know how much danger she was actually in on a regular basis with all her trips in the field. "Let's see, I joined a little over a year ago. A few of the aurors I worked with closely decided to join with me once we found out about the Order. Thanks to you. I have been stationed in France for the past nine months. I had lots of training before I was sent out here. I was a prime candidate because of my background and animagus abilities. Again, thanks to you. I travel around a bit but this has mostly been my home. I use my time to spy on the muggle troops in the area. It is believed, as I am sure you know, that Grindelwald's movement and plans are directly related to theirs."

Albus had a few more questions and Minerva answered them all with a great passion. She had a deep belief in what she was doing. More so than most he had met. Albus also knew she was keeping things from him. He would know more about her background once he left for France's headquarters but for now he needed to lay low. Soon they were both exhausted and pulling out a cot for Albus, they each settled down for the night.

Over the weeks, Minerva and Albus developed a pattern. Both were gone from the house during the day. Usually Minerva arrived home first and would start dinner. On the rare occasion Albus came back sooner, he would do the same. Some nights after their paperwork was completed, they would share stories or play a game of chess. Minerva found herself getting very comfortable around Albus and was no longer bothered by the fact that he had been her professor and mentor.

Tonight she had arrived at home very late. Collapsing at the table, she ate the dinner Albus had prepared earlier and looked over to where he sat by the fire engrossed in reading some top-secret documents. She studied his profile. He had long auburn hair and very patrician features. His eyes were beautiful and seemed to always be smiling. At Hogwarts, many of the girls in Gryffindor had thought he was very good looking and had a crush on the transfiguration professor. She had been among them for a time. Over the years, especially with the tutoring to become an animagus, it had grown into respect and friendship. Now she had those same warm feelings. She approached the fire and sat across from him in a comfortable armchair. "Are you up for a game of chess?"

Looking up at the beautiful young woman across from him, Albus did not think his luck could be any better. "I would love to lose a game of chess to you, Minerva." His eyes twinkled merrily.

Minerva blushed at the compliment. "Now Albus, I only win two out of three games. But I hope to improve those odds over the next few weeks." She went to the cabinet and pulled out the board and pieces. They played several rounds that night and drank some hot chocolate that Albus brewed on the stove. He had surprised her with the drink a week ago. Chocolate and sugar were very hard to come by and she had known better than to ask any questions.

Morning came in with a terrible storm. Rain slashed against the roof and the wind was strong enough to rattle the few windows in the small residence. Minerva woke up to a clap of thunder that shook the house. She lazily stretched in her bed and smiled. Weather like this meant that there would be no work today. Minerva knew that both she and Albus could use a day off. They had been working non-stop and had both slowly been wearing down. Quietly she made her way to the living room to kindle the fire in the stove.

Albus was sitting at the kitchen table in the dark enjoying the display by Mother Nature when Minerva tiptoed into the room. "I already started the fire and have the water warming for tea."

Minerva started at the sound of his voice and he smiled as she made her way over to him. "You could give someone heart failure. I am surprised I didn't notice your presence."

While Minerva lit a few candles around the room to shed a bit of light, Albus retrieved two cups and the loose tea. They worked in a companionable silence for several minutes until they were both seated at the table, warm mugs grasped in their hands.

"Looks like it will be a lazy day. Do you have much to work on?" Minerva tapped her fingers against the wood while she waited for a response.

Albus looked at her closely before answering. "No, nothing pressing. Did you have something in mind?"

Minerva blushed a delicate pink and shook her head. "I was able to get a hold of some fresh fruit and cheese yesterday and was hoping you would join me in a morning picnic by our sitting room fireplace."

She hadn't realized she was holding her breath until he responded. "Nothing would give me greater pleasure."

The morning sped by as Minerva arranged everything. She had shooed Albus out of her hair as he repeatedly asked if she required his assistance. The fresh food was in wonderful condition and smelled delicious. She added a loaf of bread and a bottle of wine she had been saving for a special occasion to the meal. All in all it was turning out to be a more romantic setting than she had originally intended.

The more she thought about it, the more confused she became about her motivation for the picnic. The storm outside seemed to find its' way into her heart. She had developed feelings for Albus and the realization made her both pleased and nervous. After all, he was very much her senior and probably did not feel the same way.

However, she had started down this path and was never one to back down. So later that day, they picnicked by the fireplace and had a wonderful afternoon telling each other stories from their lives. As time passed, Minerva found herself more and more attracted to the man staying in her house but was unable to bring herself to say anything.

Soon the Order contacted her and she had to leave. A new mission was being formed that required her unique abilities. They were headed to a prison where Grindelwald was holding several high profile wizards captive. Her team was to infiltrate the camp and break them out without raising an alarm. She bid a sad farewell to Albus who would be staying at her house while she was away.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Torn

**~Torn~**

A beautiful cat perched high in a tree surveyed the clearing below. There was no sign of any other creatures in the immediate area and it sat down to patiently wait. A few hours later a man entered the clearing. He had dark wavy hair that fell to his shoulders and his eyes were a deep amber color. He had a tall, lean body and the cat purred in appreciation. Stretching on the tree limb, it jumped to the ground. The man looked into bright green eyes and smiled. "Hello Minerva."

Changing back to her human form, she extended her hand. "Hi. You must be Kostas."

She knew she looked impressive with her black hair swinging free and her brilliant emerald eyes. She was tall and intimidating but she was never very aware of it until faced with a man whom she found attractive. She thought she had seen surprise in his eyes but it was either her imagination or it had quickly turned to the approval she saw now.

The smile he turned upon her did not quite reach his eyes. "I believe you have some papers for me."

It was more of a statement than a question and although Minerva had a retort on the tip of her tongue, she bit it back and reached into her robes. Pulling out the sealed document, she handed it over. Kostas focused his attention on the important paperwork and seemed to dismiss her entirely. 

Trying to calm her temper, Minerva busied herself with organizing the other documents she had in her care. Soon a few more members of the team arrived. She surveyed the group, especially their new leader. She had heard of him before but this was their first meeting. Kostas was known to push his teams hard to reach their goals. He was also very powerful and possessed a passion toward the downfall of Grindelwald that was unmatched. Minerva didn't mind hard work and in fact tended to enjoy it. She could never resist a challenge.

The rest of the team she had worked with before. Headquarters always tried to keep main teams together. It was easier to work with people you knew both in fighting style and personality. She noticed that Filius Flitwick was among the group and smiled. He was immensely powerful and intelligent but his comical ways and small size deceived many of the new recruits. He had attended Hogwarts so Minerva had found much to discuss with him. 

The others in the team came from various backgrounds and had different specialties. There was Gustave who was an expert at potions, Carina was a defense against the dark arts teacher at Beauxbaton and Medgar who was excellent in all things related to a wand. Medgar was Minerva's headache in the group. He was constantly trying to impress her with his family who was rich and powerful. Minerva and the leader were the only animagi for this mission. She had heard rumors on Kostas' animagus form but nothing had ever been confirmed. She was brought out of her thoughts by a signal from the leader and they started to move out.

That night they arrived at the safe house where plans would be evaluated and a course of action decided upon. It had been a long day and Minerva yearned for her seat by the fire and game of chess with Albus. She realized with some surprise that she truly missed him and that her feelings for him had not been a passing fancy. It had taken a long time for her to think of him separate from being her professor and to become truly comfortable around him and now he meant so much more. She had enjoyed his company and the intelligent, energizing conversations and would greatly miss him during the next weeks.

She brought herself back to the present and told her weary body to keep moving. She had been assigned as the scout and had steered the group away from several enemy muggle troops. Anyone they met at this point they had to be wary of unless they were from the Order. All the back and forth had worn on her body which had become comfortable in its normal daily routine at her residence where her physical activities were more limited.

Minerva made her way over to the table and rolled out the map. Kostas followed and started to point out where they would be headed. "This is where the captives are being held. It is in a well-guarded spot and will take the best of each person to get us in. While we are on the road for the next few weeks, I would like each of you to keep this in the forefront of your minds. If you come up with any ideas or strategy, let me know. The best ideas come from those doing the work not the people behind desks." He had looked each person in the eye while speaking and exuded confidence with his stance and speech. 

His comments surprised a few and Minerva's respect for Kostas went up a few points. Some leaders felt as he did but many more were strict about the rules and following their orders to the letter. It was one of the things that irked Minerva most about working for the Order. It reminded her a great deal of the Ministry for Magic back home.

Minerva found herself working with Kostas closely over the next week. He liked to test her abilities and push her to her limits. Minerva could not deny that she found him attractive both physically and mentally. He was fascinating to talk to-when you could get him to talk. He tended to keep to himself most of the time. She had thought he was lost in thought or daydreaming but he never missed a beat. Kostas always knew exactly what was happening around him.

Sleeping on the ground every night was taking its' toll on Minerva's body. In fact, a few days in she decided to start sleeping in her animagus form to ease the discomfort. She felt slightly guilty at first since the others did not have such a luxury but she put those feeling aside when she remembered she was scheduled for the lion's share of the scouting duty because of her animagus abilities.

During one of these nights, Minerva woke and was having trouble falling back asleep. Using her stealth cat form, she rose and decided to go for a stroll to calm her racing mind. She neared a stream and sat by the edge letting the sound of the bubbling water soothe her nerves.

"Isn't it a bit late for a walk?"

Minerva's ears perked and she turned her head. Her emerald green eyes met a pair with a deep amber color. Taking a moment to turn herself back into her human form, she answered his gruff question. "I had some trouble sleeping and thought it might help. Besides, I could say the same to you."

She realized she had probably overstepped her bounds and waited for him to either shut down or say something stern. Instead she was taking by surprise when he laughed. "Yes, I suppose you are right. I just got off guard duty and couldn't relax. Too many thoughts roaming around in my mind. Makes me wish I had brought my pensieve."

Minerva smiled at his candor. "That is my problem exactly. Hopefully it will soon pass because we definitely need the rest."

Kostas stretched out next to her, his thigh only inches from her own. Minerva found herself getting suddenly warm and was glad when he turned the conversation back to the mission. "We should be reaching a safe point where we can rest in some real beds. The team needs it and they deserve it. This is one of the most talented groups I have worked with in a long time."

His eyes seemed to take on a far away look and Minerva didn't disturb him. She allowed her own thoughts to drift and found them resting on the man next to her more often than she liked.

"I had better head back. Thank you for the pleasant company. Please don't stay out too long. You are the best scout we have and I wouldn't want you to collapse from exhaustion." The laughter in his tone made Minerva's heart skip a beat as she wished him a good night of her own, promising to head back to camp shortly.

Soon the team arrived at their second safe house where they would be able to practice their magic. It had been recently set up with protective charms. Each person had their own room and Minerva was immensely grateful. She picked her way to a door and opened it. She nearly danced for joy as she looked at the luxurious bed in front of her. Peeling off her dirty and torn clothes, she cast a cleaning charm on them and made her way to the bath. She filled the tub with warm water and bubbles and sunk into what surely had to be heaven. Leaning back and closing her eyes she didn't hear the door open.

"Would you like some help washing?"

Minerva's eyes flew open and the sight before her made her want to both laugh and kill someone. Deciding that killing someone was not on her list of approved activities, she burst into laughter at the sight of the man whose only cover was a towel around the waist.

"Surely, you are kidding. Medgar, I don't mean to laugh but how many times do I have to tell you I am not interested. You do not appeal to me and I have no wish to start any kind of relationship with you. Please leave before you regret coming." With the last remark her eyes hardened to ice.

Medgar's face turned red and he pointed his finger at her. "You may not speak to me in such a manner. You should be grateful for the attention that I give you for you are the one not worthy of me."

As he stormed out of the door, Minerva felt her anger rising. Realizing her bath was ruined, she washed her hair thoroughly and stepped out. After putting on a soft cotton robe, she sat down to look over the plans that would soon be put into action. Several hours later, she was still as awake as ever. She quietly let herself out the door and made her way to the kitchen. She started some water boiling for tea and took out a cup.

"Why don't you conjure some up? It would certainly be less work." Kostas stood behind Minerva looking at her with a strange expression.

"Old habits die hard I guess." She poured two cups of the boiling water and handed one to him. 

"Allow me." With a wave of his hand, he flavored the water into a delicious mint tea. One of Minerva's favorites and she sipped it gratefully. 

With a smile on her lips, she shared what she had been thinking. "We need to stop meeting like this."

"Yes, you would think one of us would be able to sleep, especially with the wonderful accommodations." Kostas returned her smile and led them to the dining room table to sit.

Minutes of contented silence passed before Kostas spoke again. "Would you like to talk about what is bothering you?"

"You know, your abilities of perception are amazing. It is nothing I can't handle." Minerva gave a small but tired smile to Kostas and rose. "Thank you for sharing some tea but I am afraid I will fall asleep in front of you if I do not retire for the night." After Minerva left the room, Kostas grinned. He knew a sleeping charm in the tea was just what she needed.

Everyone was much brighter than usual after a long night's rest. After a good meal and some additional planning, Kostas asked everyone to meet in the basement for some practice. Minerva arrived at the dueling room and was awed at its size. It had padded walls and many different weapons from which to choose. Soon everyone was gathered and paired off by Kostas. Minerva worked hard to not roll her eyes as she took the position opposite of Medgar. Of all the people she could have been paired with, now she had to deal with attitude and talent. Waiting for the cue, she happened to see a flick of Medgar's wrist but it was too late.

"Expelliarmus!"

Minerva went flying across the room and to everyone's surprise turned herself into a cat in mid-air and landed gracefully on her feet. She hissed and turned back into herself within moments of landing. Instantly her wand was pointed in front of her as she cast a spell that caused Medgar to start sprouting fur everywhere. The air was tense as Minerva and Medgar circled each other.

"Locomotor Mortis" Minerva jumped aside just in time to avoid the leg-locking curse that Medgar cast at her. The hexes and charms started flying and the rest of the team was busy trying to avoid getting hit by a stray spell. Almost as quickly as it started, there was complete silence except for a single chirp. The entire group ended up cheering and clapping as they took in the scene. Minerva was standing in the middle of the room breathing hard and in front of her was a very large yellow canary. With one last look at Medgar, she turned and strode out of the room.

Minerva was furious and stormed into the nearby woods. But soon her frustration was spent and she chuckled to herself. It would show him not to mess with her. She was a little disappointed in herself that she had not been able to avoid the disarming spell but the rest of the duel had gone very well. She finally headed back toward the house and found Kostas sitting outside.

"How are you feeling? You put on an amazing show in there." Kostas stood and walked toward Minerva.

"I am much better. Thank you!" Butterflies were running rampant in Minerva's stomach and she couldn't seem to catch her breath. When she looked up, Kostas was only inches from her. She looked into his eyes as his head lowered toward hers. His lips were soft but the kiss had electricity running through her body. As it deepened, she put her arms around his neck. When they finally broke apart, Kostas backed away.

"Minerva, I am so sorry. I should not have let my emotions get away from me. Please forgive me." After brushing a kiss against the back of her hand, Kostas turned and left and Minerva felt tears form behind her eyes. But she wasn't sure if it was from joy or sorrow.

That night Minerva was still miserable and she allowed her thoughts to turn to Albus Dumbledore. She felt a yearning to see him and talk to him once more. And if she allowed herself to look deep within her heart, she knew she also wished to feel his arms around her as Kostas' had been earlier that day. She felt as if she had betrayed Albus and at the same time her tentative feelings for Kostas were becoming more and more clear.

Between Kostas avoiding her during the day and the confusing feelings she had for Albus, Minerva was unable to sleep. She tossed and turned at night until sheer exhaustion forced her eyelids to close. Finally it was time to pack for the rest of the trip and Minerva's weary body protested. She cursed herself for the lack of sleep she had endured for the past few days. The team was entering the most dangerous part of the mission and she could not afford to slip up. 

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Fighting For Love

**~Fighting For Love~**

If anyone thought Minerva and Kostas seemed strained with each other, no one mentioned it. The days seemed to fly by and soon the distance between them seemed to die away. No more overtures were made by Kostas and Minerva started to feel at ease. She was relieved at the turn of events but disappointed as well. She needed to decide on her true feelings but now was not the time.

Everyone was on their guard as the target came within one day. Kostas decided the team should stop and review the plan one more time. Camp was being set up and Kostas found Minerva preparing to make a quick trip around the area to make sure none of Grindelwald's followers were scouting around.

"Minerva, please be careful. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you. You are too important." Kostas softly kissed her cheek and was gone. Shaken Minerva headed into the field.

As Minerva trotted through the densely wooded area, she allowed the events of the past several months to replay in her mind, from the time Albus had entered her house unexpectedly to the light kiss from Kostas only one hour earlier. Her emotions were torn. Both Kostas and Albus had many qualities in common but their personalities were very different. Albus and Kostas were both great leaders, intelligent and well-respected. Kostas had a gruffness about him that appealed to Minerva. He was the typical tough guy but she had also seen a softer side. Albus, on the other hand, was always even-tempered and his sense of humor brightened any room he was in. As Minerva thought, she had a realization about her feelings that rocked her to the very core but before she could explore it further, she was interrupted by Filius welcoming her back to camp. 

Later that night, Minerva woke with a start and listened carefully to the darkness surrounding her. She was tense and ready to spring into action. Turning into her cat form, the night came into clear vision and she saw Kostas slowly walking out of camp. In the blink of an eye, he had turned into a white wolf and froze. Minerva crept out of her covers and approached him. Before taking two steps, he swung around with a ferocious growl. Minerva's hackles raised and shock set in as she looked into a pair of familiar, soft blue eyes. Out of nowhere, a shouted curse split the air and she was knocked unconscious.

Minerva's head was pounding and even though she had not moved a muscle, she was fighting off a powerful wave of queasiness.  Slowly, she lifted her head and looked around. She was lying on a cold, stone floor and very little light was shining through the one small barred window. A heavy metal door blocked the only entrance and exit to the little room. She sat up and leaned against the closest wall. Reaching for her wand, she realized it was missing. Her mind started to race as she put all the pieces together. 

The team must have been spotted by Grindelwald and attacked. They had no warning and Minerva feared there were no survivors. Kostas must have been alerted by a noise and if she hadn't interrupted him then maybe everyone wouldn't be in this position. Kostas had turned into a white wolf and Minerva realized with sudden clarity the eyes of that wolf. She had been looking into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore. But how could that possibly be? Minerva's mind whirled with questions until she could no longer hold off the blackness that waited to consume her.

When she woke again, she felt slightly better. The queasiness had left but the headache still raged on. She was disturbed to know she had no concept as to the passage of time. How long had she been there and what was going to happen to her? She looked around the room searching for an escape and spotted a small bowl in the corner. When she lifted the lid, her stomach growled. Inside was a hearty stew. She was desperately hungry and cautiously sniffed and tasted it. Nothing alerted her to a potion or poison and she quickly devoured it. Her mind drifted as the hours passed. There was no way to escape even in her cat form. A scrapping noise brought her attention back to the present.

"Minerva, thank Merlin you are okay." Kostas rushed through the door followed by a worried looking Medgar.

Looking at the man before her, Minerva started to doubt what she had witnessed. Maybe she had simply wished for him to be Albus and therefore seen the wolf's eyes in the same color. But she knew it was more than that. She had seen Albus in those eyes, his soul had been clear to her. Seeing the confusion rising in Minerva's eyes, Kostas leaned down close to her ear as he helped her up.

"My dear, I am so sorry I had to deceive you."

As he whispered those words, Minerva felt a pulling sensation in the pit of her stomach. The arms she had wrapped around Kostas were the only things that kept her from falling down as they were sucked through a portkey. 

Neither one could see where they had landed. It was cold, damp and smelled of death. Minerva had the distinct feeling they were in great danger. After she had successfully become an animagus, it seemed her senses as a human had increased as well. Dread became a ball in the pit of her stomach and when she felt herself suddenly pulled back through the air, she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. She felt the rope as it snaked its way around her body. 

With a bright flash, the room was illuminated by hundreds of candles. Minerva was horrified by what she saw. The other members of the team except for Medgar were tied like her to a wall, which was covered with splashes of blood. They seemed to be unconscious but not dead. The room was not much larger than the dueling area they had used in the basement and there seemed to be no way to enter or exit. Only Kostas was left standing and he slowly turned to stare at a high-backed chair, which Minerva could only describe as an elaborate throne. She did not move a muscle. Minerva knew someone was with them and a shiver went down her back

"Grindelwald."

"How very clever of you Kostas. I have heard you were powerful and I am happy that I will not be disappointed." Grindelwald was revealed as an invisibility cloak slowly slid off of him as he rose from the throne. "Let me welcome you to my little play room. As you see, I have fun here testing new torture methods and developing my strength. You can be my first victim of the night. And as such I will allow you the first move." 

Kostas eyed Grindelwald warily and didn't move so much as a muscle. "Perhaps you need a little encouragement to start this duel." Grindelwald pointed his wand at Minerva and a fireball shot out and streamed toward her face. A shriek left her lips as it hit. A wet snowball landed at her feet and Minerva felt like she was going to pass out at any moment.

Kostas lowered his wand and faced Grindelwald. "This is between us." Curses started flying and it seemed that Grindelwald had the upper hand. Kostas had been thrown backward and blood was pouring down his face. Minerva feared for Kostas as well as herself and the rest of the team. She lowered her head to see if she could get a hand free and noticed her ropes were glowing like gold. Her head shot up just in time to see Kostas throw a bone-breaking curse at Grindelwald's wand arm. She felt immense pain shoot up her arm and let out a strangled cry as Grindelwald's wand hit the ground.

Kostas froze in confusion as he looked at Minerva. Grindelwald picked up his wand and the laughter that poured out of him had an eerie quality. "How rude of me, I forgot to mention, I have devised a little game just for you and your friends. The ropes that bind them are connected to me." For just a moment, a look of horror crossed Kostas' face. It was so quick that Minerva wasn't sure whether she had actually seen it. 

"That's right. Any spell you cast upon me, you will also be casting against one of your dear friends, but with greater power. They absorb the brunt of the spell while I only feel it in a minimal sense. I believe we started with the beautiful lady with green eyes. Minerva isn't it. Once she has passed out or perished, we will move on to the next participant and so on and so forth." Grindelwald waved his hand in her direction and Kostas noticed the ropes around Minerva were glowing. Wiggling a finger at Minerva, Grindelwald continued his speech. "Oh, and don't bother trying to change into a cat to escape. The wonderful meal we left for you has hindered your abilities."

Minerva had never been so frightened in her life but she knew what had to be done. "Kostas, don't worry about me. You have this opportunity to end his reign of terror and my life is a small price to pay."

Kostas glanced in Minerva's direction but did not acknowledge her speech. Grindelwald laughed and turned to Kostas. "You heard her, Kostas. You have waited a long time to find me. I know you have been searching for me since the beginning and now is your chance to fight."

Kostas slowly lowered his wand and turned to face Grindelwald. "You will not win this game. Let the others go."

Minerva suddenly noticed that Kostas now had bright blue eyes—eyes that she would recognize anywhere. She realized that she had not been dreaming when she had seen those same eyes in the wolf and his comment to her now made sense. Her heart felt heavy as she realized that Albus Dumbledore was standing before her in disguise as Kostas. Grindelwald must have noticed something as well for he suddenly stiffened.

"What kind of trickery do we have here?" Kostas' features slowly altered to reveal him as Albus Dumbledore. A hint of fear was in Grindelwald's eyes as realization slowly dawned on him. Grindelwald broke into action and started to hurl curses at Albus. The two struggled for several minutes with Grindelwald casting curses and Albus deflecting them. 

Unexpectedly a curse that Albus had shielded against hit the ropes binding Minerva. A scream left her mouth at the same moment that Grindelwald fell to the ground in pain. She felt as if she was being ripped apart from the inside and when she finally lifted her head, the scene filled her with dread. Albus was in a body bind and Grindelwald was smiling wickedly.

"I should have guessed that it was you who was so determined to kill me. The legendary Albus Dumbledore did not do as well as I would have thought. Now you will be responsible for the death of your entire team." Grindelwald paused and tapped a long gnarled finger against his chin. "This seems so familiar. Let me think…oh yes, I remember. This is the same thing that happened to your parents. If only you had not interfered early on, they would still be alive. And I don't need to tell you how gruesome their deaths were, you saw that for yourself."

"I have grown tired of you and your attempts at challenging me. I think it is time for me to move on to a better sport." His eyes sent arrows of fear through Minerva as he looked across the people hanging on the wall. Grindelwald pointed his wand at Albus and Minerva felt a reserve of energy infuse her body. Her mind was whirling with anger, fear and sorrow and the emotions seemed to be spreading to ever cell. She felt the power concentrate just before she passed out.

Minerva was being gently picked up and snuggled against the arms that held her. She heard a voice calling her name and she slowly fought through the haze that clouded her mind. When she opened her eyes, bright blue one's filled with concern gazed back.

"It looks like she will be fine but to be safe we need to get her to a hospital." Albus spoke to the rest of the team, which had gathered around, but his eyes never left Minerva's face.

"I see no way to escape from here." Filius Flitwick nervously gestured with his wand.

"Then it looks like we will have to make an exit ourselves. Filius, please cast a protective charm on everyone here. I don't want any more injuries." Albus gently placed Minerva against a wall and out of the corner of her eye she saw the body of Grindelwald impaled on a spike protruding from the wall. Albus walked over to the throne and pointed his wand at the ground. The reductor curse that Albus cast was stronger than Minerva had ever seen. Debris shot in every direction and the explosion was like thunder. When the dust cleared, the sun shone through the hole he had created.

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Time To Begin Again

**~Time To Begin Again~**

Minerva was recovering from her injuries at St. Mungo's. She had been transferred home early on in her care. For the first few days after her injuries, she couldn't speak and her vision had been blurry at best. It didn't help matters that no one knew what had caused the problems in the first place. But slowly she had healed and was on her way to making a full recovery.

Minerva was tired of being stuck in this horrible narrow cot. You would think they could transfigure these lumpy beds into something a little more comfortable. She glanced at the clock impatiently. Because she had finally made enough progress in her recovery, they would allow her to have private visits from friends and family. Today was the day Albus said he would come. She was as nervous as a schoolgirl both because of her feelings for him and because she was going to ask him all the questions that had been flying around in her brain since the defeat of Grindelwald.

At the appointed time, the door slowly opened to leave a slight gap. Minerva couldn't resist a small gasp of pleasure as a beautiful bouquet of flowers appeared followed by a smiling Albus.

"My dear, how are you feeling today?"

"Much better thank you. And how are you? You seem to be very popular these days especially among the witches." Minerva allowed a small smile to grace her lips as Albus became flushed. "Don't worry, I won't press you for details, on that anyway. I do have a few questions if you have time to answer them."

Albus drew a seat next to her side and took her hand. Minerva tried to slow her heart that seemed to have a mind of its own. She wanted to speak to him calmly and couldn't afford to let her feelings show.

"I will be happy to answer anything you wish to ask. The nurses say you are doing much better and should be released any day."

Minerva let out a sigh, happy that she would not have to fight with Albus about filling her in on the details she had missed. "I would like to know what happened from the attack on the team through what I missed during the duel with Grindelwald."

Albus stood and looking very serious took out his wand. "That will be quite the story. Let me make you more comfortable before I start." Casting a spell under his breath, Albus transformed Minerva's cot into a comfortable settee, complete with luxurious pillows. He leaned close and Minerva felt a shiver spread across her body. She couldn't help the spear of disappoint that shot through her heart when he arranged the pillow behind her back and sat down.

"The night of the attack, I heard something in the woods. I decided to investigate. Unfortunately, you saw me and that is when the attack started. I am not a registered animagus and I have always been very careful to keep my form a secret, because we were both in attack mode with each other, I guess they figured I was a real wolf especially since they are so prevalent in the area. I was stunned as you were but they left me where I lay. The rest of the team was eventually subdued and Grindelwald's troops took them away. Finally the stunning spell wore off and I was able to transform back. After hunting for traces of where everyone was brought, I came upon Medgar. That was when I first suspected he was a traitor. He told me he had seen you taken to a house in the woods. I followed him and that was when we found you. It had been two days since the attack" 

Albus paused in his story to look into Minerva's eyes. She felt like he was looking through to her soul. "I was so relieved to see you alive that I momentarily forgot caution. Grindelwald had transformed something on your robes into a portkey and we were brought to his lair. I am sure this was his plan all along and Medgar was his help. You see, Medgar and Grindelwald are related. Medgar was his great-nephew and the heir to his conquered territory." Minerva could not hide the shock in her expression. "He confessed everything after we caught him trying to return to his homeland. He set you up. It seems he was jealous of you and Kostas." At this, Albus raised an eyebrow as a question to Minerva.

"Medgar was always trying to impress me with his family ties and fortune. I had no idea who or what he was; you must believe me."

Albus smiled. "I never thought you were a spy, Minerva. I am just curious as to where he got the idea the two of you were an item."

Minerva relaxed and continued. "Well, when we were staying at the safe house, he entered my room while I was bathing and asked me if I needed some help washing." Minerva felt her face become hot as a blush spread up her neck. "I never knew he was so dangerous or jealous. I am afraid I insulted him in more ways than one."

Albus couldn't hold back the chuckle that bubbled forth. "Well, it seems he was quite smitten with you but after your rejection he turned to revenge. We ended up trapped with Grindelwald and the fight began. His game made me rethink my plan of action. I couldn't possibly do anything to harm you and I deflected the spells he was throwing at me as a way to get more time to think of a way to defeat him. When I accidentally hit you, I became distracted and that is when Grindelwald cast the body-binding curse. After he decided to kill me, you started to give off an aura of energy. I have never felt anything like it. All of the magic surrounding you shot at me in a beam. It hit me and I felt a surge of power and broke out of the curse. 

"We fought, but all of Grindelwald's spells were deflected. He started to throw curses at the others in the room and that is when they were revived. I ended up killing him. It was a simple spell-blocking curse I was hoping would protect everyone but for some reason it caused his wand to go crazy. It exploded and threw him against a wall and straight onto a spike, one of his torture devices, killing him instantly. Once he was dead, the ropes retracted and everyone was free. You, I believe, know the rest including the fight after we escaped."

Minerva looked thoughtful and decided to ask the one question she was the most curious about. "Albus, I do have one other question. How did you know that the room was charmed to reverse gravity?"

Albus couldn't help the twinkle that sprang into his eyes. "Minerva, why am I not surprised that you would be most interested in something of that nature?" Her intense gaze never left his face. "Very well! Few know I have this gift and it is best if it stays that way. I have the ability to know when magic is in use. I can even detect what variety is being used and in some cases down to the type of spell. I can tell when something or someone is hidden. It is almost as if I can see through magic to what is really there. I hope I am not making it too confusing." Albus glanced into Minerva's eyes, which were filled with respect and something more.

Albus stood and walked to the window in the room. He stared out at the magically enchanted scene before turning around and giving her another of his piercing looks. Minerva felt like he could see all of her thoughts as if they were floating in the air around her. "There is one more thing I would like to discuss. I want to apologize for deceiving you. I know you cared for Kostas and you must have been hurt to find out that he didn't even exist. I fell in love with you and threw caution to the wind that day by the woods. You are so strong, beautiful, smart and brave. Everything I have ever wanted is embodied by you."

Minerva had never been so happy in her life. Albus Dumbledore had just confessed that he loved her. Standing and walking slowly to his side, she took both of his hands in hers. "After Kostas kissed me, I was so confused. I did not know what to do or how to cope. It took a few days for me to sort out my feelings. I had a variety of emotions for Kostas but there was another man who owned my heart. Albus Dumbledore what I discovered is that I love you. Maybe from the first time I saw you in the Great Hall or perhaps when I beat you at our first game of chess and I can not imagine spending my life without you."

Her hand reached up and brushed against his cheek. Not needing further encouragement, Albus bent down, embracing Minerva in his arms and brought his lips to hers. A spark seemed to jump between them and Minerva shivered with pleasure. Her body was pressed up against his and when his tongue softly began to explore her mouth she felt her legs weaken.

When they broke apart, Albus led Minerva back to the settee and sat beside her. Cupping her face gently, he whispered the words she knew she would never forget. "You have made me the happiest man in the world. I love you Minerva McGonagall." 

_The End_

**A/N:** We just wanted to send out a special thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review this story!!! We hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it ^_^


End file.
